Harry Potter & the Foregin Exchange Student
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: It is time to head to platform 9 ¾ again for the fifth year & for Harry, it couldn’t come soon enough. Life with his aunt, uncle & despicable cousin had become almost unbearable & on top of that, death eater attacks on muggles were becoming more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM Nothing!**

_Summery: It is time to head to platform 9 ¾ again for the fifth year & for Harry, it couldn't come soon enough. Life with his aunt, uncle & despicable cousin had become almost unbearable & on top of that, death eater attacks on muggles were becoming more frequent (Harry suspected that they were looking for him). But all the troubles of the wizarding world are temporarily forgotten as Hogwarts welcomes its first foreign exchange student & a new, famous flying instructor. __**Note: this was written before OOTP was released; it had previously been hiding in the hard drive of my old PC. **_

Harry pushed his trolley along irritably; the Dersleys had since refused to drive him anywhere any more & he had to take the Knight bus here, he wasn't particularly fond of the bus' hectic transportation style. "Harry! There you are! We saved you a seat, the train's packed tight this year." Hermione said as Harry took a seat next to Ron across from her. "You look tired, mate." Ron said. "The Dersley's have decided that if I want to get anywhere, I'm on my own." Harry replied. "I hate that they are so terrible to you." Hermione said as her hands balled into fists. "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about moving out, I have the money." Harry replied. Just then, there was a knock on their compartment door & it slid open. Ron's eyes grew as big as saucers; standing in the doorway of their compartment was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen (next to Fleur, of course). She had wavy waste-length black hair that had a bluish sheen, her skin was a lovely olive color, & her eyes were a beautiful violet. "I'm sorry to bother you, but everywhere is full, can I sit with you?" Harry tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Yes, you are welcome to join us." Hermione said irritably as she shot the boys a disapproving look that let them know just how she felt about their staring. "Thank you, very much." She said a she took a seat next to Hermione. "My name is Noah Murrel, I' am a foreign exchange student from Canada." She said as they all shook hands.

As they walked to the carriages, they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall walking up to them. "Miss Murrel, please come with me." She said as she whisked her away before Harry, Ron or Hermione could form a question. "What happened?" Harry asked her as they joined her at the Griffindor table. "Nothing, as a new student, I had to be sorted & Professor McGonagall didn't want to make me wait with the first years." She replied as they watched a girl by the name of Linda Hamble get sorted into Ravenclaw. "There sure are a lot of them this years, arent there?" Ginny said as they watched the lon procession. "Yeah, at this rate, we'll never get dinner." Ron groaned.

"That was the longest dinner I have ever been through." Ron said as they returned to Griffindor tower to find a monstrous dog, snow white in color sitting in one of the squashy, plush armchairs in front of the roaring fire. "Shadow!" Noah greeted the huge beast as he washed her face with his wide tongue, he was huge indeed, standing four feet at the shoulder & weighed at least three hundred pounds. "Everyone, this is Shadow, he is what is known as a lion hound." "Yes, I've read about them, you have to have a license to own one." Hermione said. "Which I do, but even with that it was tough to get permission for him to come here." She explained, just then, Shadow caught sight of Crookshanks as he sauntered into the common room. He let out a bellow & charged, Crookshanks let out a shriek & tore back up the stairs, it took Noah & Harry to restrain Shadow long enough for Noah to slip quite a large chain over his head & give it a sharp tug. "Now, that's enough!" She said sharply, Shadow sank into a sitting position & looked at her apologetically. "This chain has a charm on it that gives him a slight electric shock every time I tug on it." Noah said. "Well, that's kind of cruel, isn't it?" Hermione said. "Would you rather have him kill your cat?" Noah replied. "She's got you there, Hermione." Ron said, Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"I never know how to feel about Hagrid's classes, they're always so… dangerous." Ron said as they joined the rest of the class. "Oh! Look!" Hermione gasped, there, standing in a large pen were four Pegasus' black, chestnut, bay & white. "Finally we get to study something that won't kill us." Lavender said. "Don't bet on it, a spooked Pegasus can very well cave your head in." Noah said. "You seem to know a lot about them." Hagrid said, overhearing their conversation. "Yeah, my family breeds them." "Would you mind showing us how to approach one?" Hagrid said hopefully, Noah smiled. "It would be my pleasure." She said as she stepped into the pen. All of the Pegasus backed into the far corner; Noah merely stood in the middle & closed her eyes. The black one was the first to approach her, he sniffed her over & then nuzzled her hand, the others followed suit. "You see, once you have the leader trusting you, the rest of them are a breeze." She said. As they were leaving for transformation, Noah caught sight of a fifth winged horse in a pen by himself; he was so brilliantly white that the surrounding snow seemed dull. "Best not approach him, he's a naughty one, he injured himself in a fight with a werewolf & has to be treated with this." He said as he showed the four of them a tub of glowing purple paste that made them cover their noses with their sleeves. "I know this stuff, good for animals but its highly corrosive to human skin to it has to be applied with dragon hide gloves." Noah said. "Would you mind helping me treat him?" Hagrid said. "It would be my pleasure." Noah replied with a smile.

"Blimey, Noah! What happened to you?" Harry said as she joined them at lunch. "That's quite an impressive shiner." Seamus interjected. "I was getting treated at the hospital wing, Helios reared & got me in the face with one of his hooves." She said as Ron suddenly nudged Harry. "Look who's sitting with the teachers! It's Olivet Looma!" He said, Harry's eyes fell on a youngish looking woman wearing a silver witch's hat with matching robes, her hair was a pale, lavender color & her eyes were a brilliant purple. "Can you two stop goggling at her like idiots long enough to tell me just who she is!" Hermione said irritably. "Only one of the best seekers in professional quiddich, she played for Ireland until she got hurt a year ago." He said as Dumbledore stood. "I would like you all to join me in welcoming two new teachers this year, Miss Olivet Looma, who will be filling in for Madam Hooch this year. I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has so graciously agreed to return."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Ron, this is ridiculous! You're going to make us late for transformation!" Hermione said as Ron eagerly trotted out the to court yard where Madam Looma was due to teach her first flying class. "Well, you three are a little old for first flying lessens, aren't you?" She said lightly as she stood from straightening the two rows of old, well used comet two-sixty's, Harry was surprised to find that she was very petite, barely coming to his shoulders. Ron opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. "Sorry about him, he's a little star struck, _my_ name is Hermione Granger." "Pleasure," Madam Looma said as they shook hands. "Oh, I already know who _you_ are," she said as Harry held out his hand. "you're the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in a long time. I knew your father, you know, we played quiddich together. Damn good chaser he was." She said as she shook his hand. "Now you three run along before you're late. "I wish we could watch you teach!" Ron blurted out. "Well we can't always get what we wish, now can we?" She said a she gave them a push towards the castle. "She touched me! She actually _touched_ me! I'm never washing this robe again!" Ron said airily. Harry, Ron & Hermione entered Professor McGonagall's classroom almost two minutes late. "So nice for the three of you to finally join us." She said without looking up from the parchment on her desk. "Since you three were so eager to meet our new flying instructor, you will serve three days of detention with her. You will report to the courtyard after classes this evening, & bring your broomsticks." She said.

Madam Looma turned the corner, heading to lunch with she collided with Professor Snape, who stopped short of an insult when he realized who he had almost knocked over. "I'm so very sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said as she straightened her silver hat. "Your apology is unnecessary." He said coolly as he brushed past her, she gave his retreating, billowing cloak a strange look before continuing on. Lupin was already sitting at the table when she arrived & they shared a hug. "It's nice to see you again, Remus, it's been far too many years." "Thirty to be exact." He said. "Ah, been counting, have you?" She teased him, his face grew slightly pink. "How's the ole'… disease treating you?" "I can't complain, I suppose. Severus & Dumbledore have developed a new regimen for me; it works so well that the Ministry has approved me to teach." Lupin replied. "I bet they didn't have much choice, being as no one will take the job after what happened to the last four defense against the dark arts teachers." Madam Looma said dryly as she watched the students began to filter in. "It's amazing how they can always make it on time for lunch, isn't it?" Lupin chuckled. "Funny, I remember being the same way."

"I knew I should have gone straight to transformation after study hall instead of meeting you two buffoons." Hermione said irritably as they made their way to the courtyard. "Hey, don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who decided to skip class to talk to her." Harry said. "I didn't see you protesting, either." Hermione said, Harry opened his mouth to retort when the air whooshed around them & Madam Looma glided out from the inky blackness that loomed beyond the light of their wands. "Blimey! That's a silver Pluto, that's one of the elite series!" Ron said as he eyed the broom. "Think you can handle it?" Madam Looma said, Ron looked at her, as if to make sure she wasn't joking as she dismounted. "Give it a go; just be careful, there are not too many people that can handle a broom like this." She said. "Do be careful, Ron!" Hermione said as he mounted & was off like a shot. "Well, if this is what detention is always going to be like here, I be sure to get into trouble more often." Noah said as she walked out of the shadows with her own broom in tow. "Speaking of the series, that's a Neptune, isn't it?" Madam Looma said. "Sure is, got it after I was accepted here, want to give it a try? It's not as fast as the Pluto, but I'm a chaser, a fast broom like the Pluto would be impractical for me." She said as Madam Looma mounted & was off. "You're a chaser?" "So was I. At my other school, it was much smaller than this, we only had two houses; the dragons & the griffins, & I was a dragon. I was the captain & star player of my quiddich team; I made the team when I was a first year, something that had never been done before." She said as Ron & Madam Looma rejoined them. "Well, enough fun & games, let's get down to it, the four of you are going to help me clean all the school brooms & it's not going to get done standing here." She said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione & Noah stood with their mouths agape as they arrived at the base of the largest tree at the edge of the forbidden forest. "I've never been a fan of those drafty castle offices." She said as they all mounted their brooms & followed her up. "Blimey!" Ron said when they all caught sight of the poor, old school brooms which were covered in dirt, sod & a few other smudges Harry didn't care to ask about. "They just don't make flyers like they used to." Madam Looma said with a sigh as she plunked a large tub of broom cleanser in front of them & tossed each of them a rag. "So… you went to school with my parents?" "Yep, knew their friends, too. Crazy bunch they were." "What about Snape, what was he like?" Ron interjected. "Don't know, we ran in two different social circles, he was always palling around with that awful Lucius Malfoy & I hear his son isn't any better." "He's not; he's an evil, self-centered git." Hermione said bitterly, Ron snorted. "You know, I'm not one to throw the evil word around, but that family might be the closest thing to it, other then Lord Voldemort of course." Hearing her speak the dark lord's name grabbed Harry's attention. "Surprised I speak his name? I have never bought into this 'You Know Who' business, as Dumbledore always says; fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said.

The time flew by, a feat that never happens in detention & it was soon time to go. "I say, I think that's the best these old brooms have looked in a long time… that is since James, Remus, Sirius & I had to polish them all those years ago, I can't even remember what we did, though McGonagall might, since she's the one who punished us." Madam Looma said with a laugh as she saw them out to the balcony of her tree house office. "Ron, you can take the Pluto, I'll send a friend down with you to retrieve it. Harry, come with me, I have something for you." She said, he followed her into the rear of the office to the storage closet. "Being the broom collector that I was, he willed this to me, but I think that it's only right that you have it." She said as she handed him a long, slender package that was wrapped in dense brown fabric. "Open it in your dormitory, okay?" Harry nodded & was off, eager to see what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione & Noah made sure they were alone in the Gryffindor common room before they opened the package. They all stared in awe at the magnificent broomstick before them. "It… it's a Saturn!" Ron stammered as he ran his hand over the sleek, polished handle with the outline of the planet it was named after etched into it with gold inlay. "They only made five hundred each of the elite planetary series, this one broom must be worth more then all the firebolts ever made to date!" Ron said excitedly as they all dispersed to their dormitories, Harry himself knew that the tomorrow would crawl along because he wouldn't get a chance to try the new broom out until quiddich practice that evening.

Harry & Ron arrived at their first class of the day, Transformation & were surprised to find that they had beaten Hermione & Noah. "That's strange, they're never late." Harry said. Their concern grew as the day wore on, neither was in any of their classes, nor did they show up for lunch or dinner. "I'm sure they're fine, but you have a quiddich practice to worry about right now." Ron said in an effort to be dismissive. Harry smiled to himself, regardless of what Ron said, he was worried. "I say, Harry. That broom is phenomenal!" "& so rare!" Gryffindor beaters, Fred & George said as they grounded for the evening. "Thanks, it was my father's... so I have been told." Harry said. "I'd keep a tight eye on it if I were you." Angelina said as they disbanded for the evening. Harry was suprised to find Hermione sitting in the common room as though she had always been there. "Hermione! What's going on? Are you playing around with that time turner again? Because…" "Shut up!" Hermione hissed. "It's not the time turner." She said with slightly more gentility as she made to leave. "Then, what is it?" "I'm sorry Harry, but I just can't tell you. It wouldn't be my place." She replied quickly as she sprinted upstairs to her dormitory, leaving Harry confused & angry.

"You could have told him, I don't mind if he & Ron know, they are our friends." Noah's voice drifted through the closed curtains of her four poster, she sounded weak indeed. "He is very worried about you." Hermione said with a smile, Noah blushed in spite of herself. "Too bad he won't want anything to do with me once he learns what I am. But he still deserves to know, is there any way you could sneak him in here? I'd prefer to tell him myself." "Noah?" Harry voice said uncertainly, Noah smiled as she watched the curtains of her bed part on their own accord. "An invisibility cloak, eh?" She said amusingly as he revealed his head & shoulders & settled, cross legged at the foot of her bed. "I think that you, as my friend have a right to know why I have been absent for so long. Many years ago, a curse was bestowed upon my family; the curse of the dragon's blood. It's kind of like the werewolf curse, except that the dragon's blood curse surfaces when the affected individual becomes angry or flustered. It has a cure, but no one in my family has dared to attempt the perilous journey." "Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Harry said, the hurt evident in his voice. "I'm sorry, I was afraid that you'd… you know… turn away if you knew. So many have." She said as she focused her gaze to her lap, Harry put his hand on hers. "You don't ever have to worry about that."

Through all the perils & setbacks that Hogwarts had seen over the five years that Harry had been attending, the one thing that had endured & seemed to lift everyone's spirits, even those of the professors was quiddich, & today Gryffindor was to face their arch enemy; Slytherin. "Nice broom, Potter, hope that you can handle it." Malfoy sneered as they faced one another, waiting for Madam Looma to release the balls. Harry didn't even bother to grace his comment with a response; Malfoy would see soon enough what a true quality broomstick looked like as he left him in the dust. The balls flew upward & the tiny, flittering snitch whizzed by Malfoy's ear & Harry was in pursuit before Malfoy could even turn his Nimbus around. Harry reached for the snitch as it climbed further into the above the stadium, rolling effortlessly in midair & dodging a bludger that had his name on it, courtesy of the Slytherin beaters. "He really is a great flyer, isn't he?" Noah said as she watched through her ominoculars. "Yes, he is." Hermione said as she studied her with a knowing smile as Noah cheered along with her fellow Gryffindors when Harry floated back down to earth, in his hand was the tiny, struggling snitch. "Game!" Madam Looma called as she blew her whistle.

"I say Harry; I think that you would have even given your father a run for his money with those flying skills." She said with a smile as he helped her pack away the struggling bludgers. "Thanks." Harry said, as he watched her put a levitating charm on the heavy, vibrating trunk, she then mounted her broomstick & was off to her office with the trunk following closely, throwing the occasional pitch as the bludgers further protested their confinement. "That really was great flying, Harry; I think you might even have a future as a professional player." Harry's face flushed reflexively at the sound of Noah's voice, he prayed that it wasn't too visible as he turned to face her. "Thanks, but I have a long way before I'll even be near good enough for the professional league." He replied, averting his eyes bashfully from her gaze. "Oh, don't be so modest, Harry. Everyone knows that you're the best quiddich player since your father." Hermione said as she & Ron joined them. Harry rubbed the back of his neck as his face reddened further. "Come on, party at Gryffindor tower." Seamus said as he draped his arms around them & led them away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

Harry's eyes slowly opened & his vision focused, he had fallen asleep with his head propped on his arm in the corner of the large crimson couch in the center of the Gryffindor common room. He looked down & his face turned every shade of red that was humanly possible, Noah had fallen asleep against his chest sometime during the night & was now snuggled up to him. "Now, isn't this cozy." Seamus said as Colin Creevy popped from out of no where & snapped a picture, startling Noah into the waking world. "Oh, Harry, I'm terribly sorry, I guess that I must have dozed off sometime during the night. I hope that I didn't drool on you." She said casually, as if it were nothing important. Of course, even the prospect of her drooling on him in her sleep didn't even disgust him. She said. "Are you feeling all right Harry? You look flushed; perhaps you should go to the hospital wing." Noah said as she felt his forehead, causing poor Harry to turn, if possible, a deeper shade of red which would have given even his despising uncle Vernon a run for his money. "Oh, I don't think she has anything to cure what he's got." Seamus said with a wink. "Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast if we don't hurry, Harry mumbled as he quickly excused himself.

"Perhaps you should pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey, Noah; you've been looking so tired lately." Harry said worriedly, Ron, who had been stuffing his face with sausage & egg, managed a nod. "Oh, its nothing, I've just been getting a lot of homework lately, that Professor Snape, he is a tough one isn't he?" She said quickly in an effort to change the subject, but Hermione's worried look didn't go in noticed by Harry & Ron. What do you reckon she's hiding?" Ron asked Harry on their way to transformation. "I don't know, but Hermione knows something, you saw her expression." Harry replied as they took their seats. "What could possibly be so bad that she couldn't tell us?" Ron said, his tone hinting that he was slightly affronted at being left in the dark." "Maybe Noah asked her not to, if she did then she's got a good reason." Harry replied, taking notice that while the rest of the class was arriving, Professor McGonagall had not. "You're just saying that because you fancy her." Ron said, his tone lightening slightly, Harry's face flushed & he opened his mouth to reply when Professor McGonagall suddenly apparated into view behind her desk. "Well then, if we're all here, let's get started then." She said, Harry & Ron looked at one another, in their five years of taking transformation, they had never known McGonagall to be late… ever.

"I've decided to try out for the quiddich team." Noah said abruptly at lunch, Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "Wh…what?" He said, patting his chest. "Angelina mentioned to me that your chaser's injured & that she needs someone to fill in, I've seen them fly, & I just hope I'll be a modest replacement." She said. "Oh I'm sure you will, you're a superb flyer." Ron said quickly. "But Noah, you're health…" Harry trailed off; Noah waved him off with a benign smile. "Oh, don't worry about me; this… affliction I've been dealing with isn't new to me." She said in finality as she rose from the table. "I hope she knows what she's doing, quiddich involves a lot of emotion." Hermione said worriedly as she watched her go.

"So…" Harry trailed off as she entered the Gryffindor common room. "I made it, of course. Angelina said that I'm one of the best chasers she's ever seen." She said with a smile, Harry smiled slightly in return. "Just be careful." He said. "This isn't new to me, Harry. I've been living with this affliction for many years now; I know how to handle it." Then to his surprise, she embraced him in a lingering hug. "I'm touched that you care enough for me to worry like you do, you are a true friend." She said as she released him. "Er… thanks." He said, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. "So… I guess I'll see you at practice tomorrow night." She said as she skipped up the stairs, shadow at her heels. _"You're a true friend…"_ Ron said in a high, girlish voice as he joined him on the couch. "Come off it." Harry said as he shoved him away, his face was now a shade of red that would have made even Uncle Vernon proud. "You should ask her to the winter dance." Hermione said matter of factly as she sat in the armchair across from them, Harry said nothing, but he was sure that he couldn't hide that he had been thinking about it. "She talks about you a lot, some of the time I don't even think she realizes she's doing it. She really likes you, Harry." She added. "Yeah, but with Voldemort back & all… I can't really afford to have anyone close to me in… in _that _way, can I?" Harry quipped. "Oh, don't worry about her, Harry. She can take care of herself." Hermione said confidently.

"Noah… can… can I ask you something?" Harry stammered as he joined her at breakfast the next morning. "Ask away." She replied, looking at him with a kind smile. Harry wished she wouldn't do that, her eyes, which were the most vivid shade of violet, he had never seen a pair like them in his life… & they made his insides feel as though someone were tying them in huge knots. "You know the… the winter dance is coming up soon &…" he trailed off. "Harry, I would be honored to accompany you." She finished for him; his face broke into a wide grin. "Okay, then." He said, feeling happier then he had in a long time.

Suddenly, someone shoved him from behind so hard that he upset his pumpkin juice. "Now really!" Noah said as she & Harry spun around in their seats to find Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe & Goyle, who were cracking their knuckles menacingly. "So, we hear you've found a new chaser." Malfoy drawled slowly as he shot a cold look at Noah, who held it; there was something in her expression that Harry didn't like. "You know, I have never understood why a pure blood such as yourself would want to associate themselves with _this_ sort." Malfoy Continued, looking down his nose at Ron & Hermione. "Don't!" Hermione said, pulling Ron's hand down as he went for his wand. "This sort suits me just fine, thank you." She said coolly, her expression did not reflect her tone; it was one of deep loathing. Even in the midst of the situation, Harry couldn't help but be curious about what she would have against Malfoy. "Your mother was in Slytherin, was she not? I wonder what she would think if she were to find out what company you keep… well, she did marry a Gryffindor, so she might not be the least bit surprised." Noah was shaking with suppressed rage now. "Don't talk about my father, Malfoy. You have _no right_ to talk about him." She said, her tone was dangerous now & he heat radiating from her drew Harry & Ron back a few inches. "Noah no, you're temper! You'll…!" Hermione hissed. "Yes, I suppose I do not… since my father is the one who killed him." Malfoy said quietly so only she could hear.

There was a thunderous roar as students scrambled in all directions for their lives, once the smoke lifted; Harry could see what they were running from, a Chinese fireball stood where Noah had once been, writhing in rage & blowing fire in random directions, the trapped students screamed, it was total chaos. "Oh, no, oh, no…" Hermione said repeatedly as she held her face in her hands, Harry then realized just what was going on, without thinking; he jumped in front of Noah & shot a stunning spell at her. She let out a thunderous roar & turned on him, Harry ran towards the exit as fast as his legs would take him, he feverishly wished that his broom wasn't locked in his trunk under his bed. He randomly shot stunning spells over his shoulder to keep her in pursuit, running in a zigzag pattern in an effort to avoid her fiery breath as he burst from the castle toward the Forbidden forest. _'I have to keep her busy, long enough for Dumbledore to…'_ His thoughts were abruptly cut off as she hit him with a vicious blow from her tail, throwing him fifty feet across the clearing. "Wha' in bloody blazes…?" Hagrid roared as he emerged from his cabin & ran to where Harry laid as fast as his huge frame would take him. "Hagrid… its Noah… she…" Harry pointed at the dragon with his last ounce of strength as Hagrid scooped him up. "Don' worry Harry, Dumbledore's comin' he'll set it right." Harry could vaguely hear the muffled yells of the teachers, he was unable to make them out as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
